Silver (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 7
Papa took Silver and led the others outside to meet the mice clan. There they were, coats of silver just like the mouse. Papa slowly walked up to them and set down Silver. He walked back to the others to keep his distance. The mother scurried up to Silver and sniffed him. Eska thought she was going to take him, but she just backed away. "You see, Eska," Brainy started to explain, "Sometimes the mother won't take the runt because.." But before Brainy could finish his sentence, the mother squeaked with joy. She scooped up her little one and held him in his arms. Silver started to wake up and snuggle against his mother's fur. When she put him down, he ran all over the place and played with his older siblings. "...and sometimes, she doesn't care," Eska finished for Brainy, "Not everything has to go by the laws of nature. In this case, the mother will take the runt because she loves him for who she is." After getting plenty of milk from its mother, and hanging out with the other Smurfs, it was time for Silver and his family to say goodbye. "This'll last you a bit of a while," Baker handed the mother a cheese wheel. She squeaked thanks to him and tied it to her husband's back. She ordered all of her babies to follow her, but Eska stopped Silver for a second. "Hey, little guy," Eska knelt down, "I just wanna say it has been a pleasure taking care of you. I'm going to miss you, but I hope we can see each other again. Just, don't get lost again, ok?" To show that Silver agreed, he ran up Eska's arm and nuzzled her cheek. He then scurried back down to join his family. He looked back at Eska, squeaked of happiness, and ran off. Eska and her friends waved back, as the mice disappeared into the forest. "See? Papa Smurf drove them out," Brainy pointed to the exit, "Now we can live peacefully!" Eska rolled her eyes. She knew Brainy was lying, but she didn't feel like dealing with him right now. The next day, the Art Showcase was underway, and Papa was about to announce the winner of the showcase. "And the winner of the artistic showcase is...," Papa opened the envelope, while Painter was waiting nearby for his name to be announced. However, it didn't go as he planned because the winner was actually, "....Britze Smurfette." Painter was actually shocked that one of his many Smurfette paintings lost to Britze's. Britze painted Eska and Silver, snuggling in a way it shapes as a heart, with Spiro, Felipe, Bash, Benny, and herself representing themselves as different things they did to help. The Smurfs applauded for her work as Papa handed her the trophy. Even Painter composed himself and congratulated her. Afterwards, Britze gave the painting to Eska, "so you would always remember him," Eska hung the painting up on her wall and stared at it in admiration. A knock at her door came, and when she opened it, she realized it was Benny. "Oh..uh...h..hey, Benny!" Eska awkwardly waved, "You wanted to see the painting?" "Well, yes, I would," Benny smiled and came in and looked at the painting with her. The two looked at each other and smiled. "You did a great job taking care of Silver," Benny complimented. "Pff! It was nothing!" Eska replied, "But, I wish I had someone else to take care of. It was fun." "Well...maybe you can with our kids," Benny stated, Eska widened her eyes, "What..." Benny realized what he said and blushed, "Oh! Uh, I meant...your kids. I didn't...I..." Eska was still shocked, but then she smiled like a dork as her face turned bright red, "Well, maybe I'll get that chance! Hehe!" "Yea," Benny smiled at her, "...Maybe." The End Previous Category:By StormieCreater Category:Silver chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story